


Drax and Gamora Spar on Wednesdays

by bee_kind



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Kink Meme, My First Smut, Prompt Fill, and lackluster, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_kind/pseuds/bee_kind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday is shore leave for the Guardians, and everyone has their own special routines. Drax and Gamora level small cities. {Originally written to be a fill on the LJ guardian_kink site, but I lost the OP.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drax and Gamora Spar on Wednesdays

**Author's Note:**

> Someone teach me how to write smut. Like, now.

Gamora swung a leg out and Drax caught it, using it to push her backwards and send her into a tuck. She landed in a crouch and immediately launched into a full-out sprint at her teammate.  The assassin dove at him but he caught her and easily pinned her to the floor his arm barred over her shoulders.   
  
Today was a Wednesday, which meant a stop-off at the nearest planet to refuel and give everyone a chance to stretch their legs. Quill went bar-hopping, Rocket went to the nearest junker store and bought spare odds and ends before stopping at the nearest -cheapest- florist and picking up some fertilizer for Groot, said tree sat in the open air of the new world and Drax and Gamora leveled small cities. Or sparred. She was never quite sure which was happening until the fight had concluded.  
  
Usually their sparring matches ended with uprooted trees and craters from poorly thrown punches dotting the landscape. Once or twice they’ve destroyed ancient ruins in their quest to sharpen their skills, and now Nova Corps makes them call ahead to whatever planet they’re stopping on so the natives have the chance to, ‘get the hell out of dodge’ as Peter so eloquently puts it. She knows that the bill for wrecked property is slowly but surely draining their pockets, but their Captain wouldn’t deny them this. Besides, this is a better alternative than having their ship wrecked by the pent-up frustration of two of the teams strongest members.

  
Gamora wrapped her legs around his torso and forced him to roll to the side, using the momentum to carry her upward. She throws a punch. Then another and another, but Drax merely grunts and blocks her. She hisses. He’s too damn big. There’s too much of him to assault at once. He catches her fists in one hand and sits up effortlessly. He was just toying with her, then. The massive man pushes her on to her back once more and she issues him what can only be considered a snarl. The edge of his lip quirks up into a smug smirk-  
  
And that’s when Gamora rams her feet into his stomach.   
  
His face twists into a mask of discomfort as he’s tossed over her head in a heap. Many men had made the mistake of underestimating the green assassin’s strength and had the displeasure of having it corrected. Drax was only the most recent in a long list. She rolls and springs to her feet, already in her fighting stance. Drax is up a moment later, tackling her and send them rolling down a gentle incline in a tangle of limbs. They’re nothing more than a blur of color and swinging limbs, and when they finally come to a halt, her hair is wild and Drax is on top of her, chest heaving.  
  
There’s a glint in his eyes, like an animal surveying it’s prey. She’s seen this look before, back in the Kyln, when he was holding her by her throat up against a wall. This time it’s different, but no less aggressive. Her eyes narrow to slits and she splays her fingers out over his chest, nails digging into his flesh.   
  
She never could tell who broke the silence first.  
Drax grips both of her wrists in one of his hands and yanks them above her head, his mouth already working in earnest against hers. Their teeth knock together hard as his mouth closes on hers, but both of them are too impatient to care.  He shoves his knee between her legs, spreading them wide and she wraps them around him, drawing him close. His free hand is tugging at the clasps on her shirt, but unable to open them, he rips the offending garment off and tosses it aside.   
  
Gamora rolls her hips against his and he curses into her mouth, grip on her wrists tightening. He grinds back in turn, the hard length of him bearing down on her. She closes her eyes. Drax is heavy, heavier than she would’ve expected, but it’s not unpleasant. She tears her mouth away from his and clamps her teeth around his shoulder. He growls and bucks into her again, eliciting another groan. His hand trails down her stomach, tugging insistently at the waistband of her pants.  
  
“Off.” He orders in her ear.   
  
“You first.”

  
“Insufferable woman.” The weight is lifted and Gamora opens her eyes, watching her beast of a teammate loosen the belt around his hips and shuck the dark pants off. How ever Drax looked normally, it was nothing to the sight of him completely bare. Thick corded muscles made up his thighs, running up over sharp hips and dipping down toward…  
  
“Fuck.” That was the only word she seemed capable of breathing out, and it was reverent. Drax regarded her with a mixture of confusion and mild irritation.

  
“I intend to, but I cannot while you are still-” Gamora quickly kicked off her leggings and wrapped her legs back around his hips, drawing him into her warmth. He makes a disgruntled noise and pulls her up into his lap, thick fingers pressing hard into her flesh.    
  
“There.” He drags his teeth across her skin leaving shivers in his wake and Gamora settles down on the hard length of him.   
  
His body temperature is so much higher than hers, she almost feels as if he smoldering, and when he grabs a fistful of her hair and yanks backward, exposing her neck, she swears by all the gods that she sees steam rolling off of his tongue.   
  
Drax’s mouth latches on to her throat and he laps at her like he’s trying to rip out her life force. The assassin rakes her nails down the red ridges on his back and he shivers underneath her, groaning into her skin.  
  
There’s a certain satisfaction that comes with making a known murderer moan.  
  
She repeats the action, dragging her fingers over the patterns on his skin, circling the dips and whorls slowly, adding pressure every few inches. The Destroyer makes a sound that can only be described as a mewl and lets his forehead drop onto her shoulder. A smirk pricks at the edge of Gamora’s lips.   
  
“I didn’t know-”  
  
“You were not meant to.” Gamora makes a mental note to use this against him in their next sparring match. “I grow tired of this game, Gamora.” There’s a strained note of impatience in his voice and he’s fidgeting under her, as if waiting for her permission.  
  
“End it then-”  
  
Before final word has left her mouth, he’s tilted her backwards and hunched over her once more, nestling himself inside of her. Gamora feels herself stretching, almost painfully to accommodate him, but he does not stop to allow her time to adjust. They’re both too desperate for that now.   
  
He snaps his hips into her’s and she inhales sharply, fingers splaying on his chest. Drax dips an arm beneath her back and draw her closer to him as he drives in again, Gamora crying out as he does. He’s massive and the whole of him is filling her in ways she didn’t think were possible. Drax has his eyes locked on her’s the entire time, that predatory gaze never faltering. Gamora bites her lip and arches her back as his pace quickens, the heat and mass of his body held tight against her.   
  
She comes before he does, her mouth open and Drax’s fist tangled up in her hair. She’s a mess, she knows, sweating from the heat of him and covered in grass from being fucked into the ground by a man twice her size. Gamora’s still riding out the last waves over her orgasm when he comes inside of her, his final strokes tense and erratic, his legs shuddering. He cries out a word in his native tongue so unfathomable that even the translator can’t catch it, and then rolls to the side, pulling her with him.  
  
Drax is still buried inside of her, and shows no signs of breaking their connection when he presses his chest against her back and tangles his legs with hers. It’s obvious from his breathing that he’s wholly satisfied. There are still tingles of pleasure running their course through her body, and when her teammate drapes an arm over her stomach and pulls her tightly to him. She falls asleep listening to the rhythmic thrum of his breathing.


End file.
